Texts
by kity623
Summary: Logan starts getting mixed signals from Camille and then everything starts getting complicated. How will they untangle themselves? Camille/Logan One-shot


****

**Nick: This is just a quick Logan/Camille One-Shot because I was bored in class. And to show just how obsessed with BTR Jen is-**

**Jen: I got a boyfriend! His name is Logan, he looks like Logan from the show, and he kind of acts like him too! I'm in love...oh, and he has asthma, which is where I got the inspiration to tell Nick to write Breathe Again.**

**Nick: _You _got the inspiration...to tell _me _to write...there's something wrong with that sentence. Anyway, Jen was texting me about how she was freaking out because Logan wouldn't text her back so that's where the inspiration from this came from. And I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

There's one sure-fire way to know how insecure you are, or how little confidence you have in yourself.

Text you crush.

Logan Mitchell found himself reeling in self despair whenever he texted Camille. There was too much mystery, he couldn't tell if she really meant what she said, or if the conversation was even going anywhere. Or the worst part, if he was being annoying by texting her and she didn't like him.

The thing that killed him the most was when she would send a quick "goto go" and leave. Was she trying to get away from him? Was he boring her? Did she actually have something going on?

And he always texted her first, and it seemed like he didn't have a life and she was always busy.

Ugh.

* * *

Camille and Mandy were sitting in Mandy and Sandy's room, hunched over Camille's phone.

"Aw, he's so sweet...do you really think he's into me?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, head over heels, honey. But you have to be more mysterious, lure him in." Mandy stated.

"How do I do that? It's not like this is a script, what if I say the wrong thing?" She panicked.

"I'll help you, tell him you have to go and don't send anything else." She ordered.

She gave Mandy a skeptical glance before nodding and sending the text. "Now what?"

"Wait awhile and see if he texts back. Oh, and make sure he always texts you first, that way you'll know he wants to talk to you."

"But I hate playing games with people, why can't I just be straight-forward?"

"You'll scare him away."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Kendall, I need your help." Logan said, walking into the room they shared.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, taking off his headphones.

"It's Camille, whenever we text she always leaves suddenly, do you think I'm just annoying her?" He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I think she's toying with you, playing hard to get. Don't waste your time on a girl like that, Logie." Kendall replied with a shrug.

"But Camille doesn't seem like the type to do that...at least not in person..." Logan sighed and flopped down on his bed.

"Well then don't text her, make her text you first." He scoffed. Like Logan would even listen to him.

He wouldn't. "No, I'm not into that stuff. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." He said stubbornly.

* * *

"Logan sent me a text, he said we need to clear things up and that he hopes I didn't get the wrong impression..." Camille looked up with fear in her eyes. "Does that mean that he doesn't like me, and he's afraid that I think he does?"

"I don't know, just go meet up with him and fill us in when you get back." Sandy said as Mandy pushed Camille out the door.

_(A/N Sorry too many line page break things, I think I broke it lol)

"Hey." Logan greeted as Camille walked toward the tree he was sitting under.

"Hi...what did you want to talk about?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't want to play games with you, Camille. Do you like me or don't you? You act like you do and then...I mean you're sending me mixed signals, and if you don't...if you don't like me I-I won't bug you anymore."

"I do like you! I wasn't _trying _to play games with you but Mandy and Sandy were like 'Be mysterious and lure him in!' And I didn't know what else to do because I've never-"

"You like me?" Logan interrupted her babbling in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I do. Do you like me to?" She looked away in fear of rejection.

He stood and took a step towards her. "Yeah, do you want to catch a movie this weekend?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

**Nick: Sorry the ending is so cheesey, hopefully you won't hate this. Please review, it's inspiration *does the hand gesture that Spongebob does when he says imagination***

**Jen: You still watch Spongebob?**

**Nick: So what? I also got a lightsaber for Christmas, so what if I'm a geek? **

**Jen: Have fun getting a date**

**Nick: Have fun with me not writing these stories anymore-who am I kidding I love writing. Okay, so as I was saying, please review, yada yada. Bye!**


End file.
